The Saviours
by reminiscent-afterthought
Summary: Each of them had hopes and despairs and something that saved them.
1. i don't want to die before my dream I

**A/N:** Written for the Duel World Challenge, vs. Jerry Beans Man (prompts: small, strong)

* * *

><p><strong>The Saviours<br>1. i don't want to die before my dream is fulfilled I**

He'd just found a reason to go on living, just gotten in reach of that dream. A way to make up for his blindness before: all the difference he could have made before, all the little things to gain a little extra smile…

But it was too late for that past. Hatsune was gone and Yuzuru couldn't see her smile again, save in the shadows of other, future smiles. Smiles like the one that little girl in the wheelchair had given the nurse on the day of her discharge. Yuzuru was going to that profession just to see those smiles.


	2. i don't want to die before my dream II

**A/N:** Written for the Duel World Challenge, vs. Jerry Beans Man (prompts: big, strong)

* * *

><p><strong>The Saviours<br>2. i don't want to die before my dream is fulfilled II**

He didn't expect, of all times, to meet with death then.

He'd been on his way to his exam: the fruit of three years of hard labour after Hatsune's death. He'd been staring at his entry form, thinking that new dream of his, the dream Hatsune and the little girl he'd seen but never met had given him along with his reason to go on living. He'd just been thinking that he could feel himself getting closer, thinking he was confident walking in –

And then the train lurched beneath him and his tight hand on the railing was torn away.


	3. i don't want to die before my dream III

**A/N:** Written for the Duel World Challenge, vs. Winged Kuriboh (prompts: family, together)

* * *

><p><strong>The Saviours<br>3. i don't want to die before my dream is fulfilled III**

He dreamt of Hatsune. They were sitting in her hospital room, like most of their time together went. It was a private room, because that cancer of hers had progressed so far she couldn't be in a shared one anymore. And it was just her and Yuzuru and all those machines and the manga Yuzuru had picked up for her.

She happily opened it, like she always did. Started reading it the moment he got up to leave; talked to him about her own dreams while he sat.


	4. i don't want to die before my dream IV

**A/N:** Written for the Duel World Challenge, vs. Winged Kuriboh (prompts: family, together)

* * *

><p><strong>The Saviours<br>4. i don't want to die before my dream is fulfilled IV**

Despite that, Yuzuru didn't think his sister had died with any regrets. Every word of thanks she had given him was from her heart, and never once had she wished for another life. She only ever said she might enjoy some things: things like going to school, and having friends. But then she'd also say that Yuzuru was all she needed and things would go on that way.

He wanted to give her something anyway, for a special Christmas. She said she wanted to see the lights outside, when they lit up. Something Yuzuru had never thought to see himself.


	5. i don't want to die before my dream V

**A/N:** Written for the Duel World Challenge, vs. Winged Kuriboh (prompts: family, together)

* * *

><p><strong>The Saviours<br>5. i don't want to die before my dream is fulfilled V**

He snuck her out and carried her on her back because the doctors wouldn't let her go. They both knew why. Hatsune was dying, and that was why Yuzuru was so desperate to fulfil this little wish for her.

They saw the lights together: the main street lit up on that Christmas night. Yuzuru heard his sister's whispered thanks: the softest, but most meaningful, thanks she had ever given him. And then she was a dead weight on his back and even though he knew he went on, pretending she was still with him for just a little while longer.


	6. i don't want to die before my dream VI

**A/N:** Written for the Duel World Challenge, vs. King of Skull Servants (prompts: immortality, reaper)

* * *

><p><strong>The Saviours<br>6. i don't want to die before my dream is fulfilled VI**

And then he couldn't deny it anymore, and he'd lost the only reason for life he had ever known, just after understanding it – understanding he could go on living just to see that smile of hers and hear her thanks once more.

And he wondered why God had been so cruel: why he'd taken Hatsune who'd never had the chance to live and left him who'd lost his reason to. Why couldn't Hatsune have gone on living? Why couldn't that sickness have been snatched away instead, leaving her in peace...

And why the cure had been so far from reach.


	7. i don't want to die before my dream VII

**A/N:** Written for the Duel World Challenge, vs. King of Skull Servants (prompts: death, reaper)

* * *

><p><strong>The Saviours<br>7. i don't want to die before my dream is fulfilled VII**

Maybe, part of the reason he pursued that path was because he wanted to find that cure. But moreso he wanted to see that smile and hear those words he hadn't appreciated until they were out of his reach.

He'd been daydreaming about that scene getting ever closer when it screeched to a halt. The sound was first, that tearing sound ripping through the heartfelt words of thanks like a scythe cutting the chains of life…

And then he was falling too, like a star who'd been cut away from the sky to crash to the ground and be destroyed.


	8. i don't want to die before my dream VIII

**A/N:** Written for the Duel World Challenge, vs. King of Skull Servants (prompts: immortality, reaper)

* * *

><p><strong>The Saviours<br>8. i don't want to die before my dream is fulfilled VIII**

He woke in the silent aftermath, his mind a few paces behind, trying to catch up. He wasn't dead; not yet. He'd missed the exam, but he wasn't dead.

That didn't mean he still couldn't die. That all the unmoving people around him weren't dead, or alive only to die later on. Hadn't he wanted to save people? he thought to himself. He wasn't a doctor, but he'd been on his way. He could help.

He didn't have to die watching his dream fly out of his hands, out of reach. He didn't have to watch somebody else die either.


	9. i don't want to die before my dream IX

**A/N:** Written for the Duel World Challenge, vs. Winged Kuriboh (prompts: friendship, together)

* * *

><p><strong>The Saviours<br>9. i don't want to die before my dream is fulfilled IX**

_He could help these people. _That thought drove him on to his feet and to the nearest person: checking his pulse, talking gently, shaking his shoulder and squeezing his hand and looking for any signs of consciousness and life.

He responded, opened his eyes. Some happy feeling bubbled up in Yuzuru: some hope. He helped the first one off, checked him over, and then found another and repeated the same process with him. And the less injured followed his example: people coming together because of this united struggle, this scene they would all try and save from becoming a tragedy.


	10. i don't want to die before my dream X

**A/N:** Written for the Duel World Challenge, vs. King of Skull Servants (prompts: death, reaper)

* * *

><p><strong>The Saviours<br>10. i don't want to die before my dream is fulfilled X**

Someone died anyway. After all he'd tried to do, all he'd tried to prevent it. And he found himself thinking: what was he doing? How did he did he was going to save everyone?

Maybe, if he'd been a proper doctor, he could have done something more. But he wasn't. He was a few years too early, a few years too late. He was losing hope. Everything was losing hope. They were running out of food and water as well. Running out of life.

But he didn't want to die failing, useless. If only he could do something, help someone…


	11. i don't want to die before my dream XI

**A/N:** Written for the Duel World Challenge, vs. King of Skull Servants (prompts: death, reaper)

* * *

><p><strong>The Saviours<br>11. i don't want to die before my dream is fulfilled X**

He heard his sister's voice, when he'd asked why she wasn't getting any better, why she wasn't coming home. She'd said there hadn't been a donor.

He was carrying his donor card. That card that, if he signed, would give someone somewhere another chance. Give someone another life.

He signed the card. At least, that way, his body would go on to save someone. He believed that, and it made him happy. It made him fell fulfilled. He could die like that, die knowing he would save someone.

He could die hearing others following the last hope he'd handed out.


	12. i don't want to die before my song I

**A/N:** Written for the Duel World Challenge, vs. Winged Kuriboh (prompts: family, together)

* * *

><p><strong>The Saviours<br>12. i don't want to die before my song is complete I**

She'd found a love for music too late, but not late enough for it not to fill her up with hope first. Maybe if she'd found it earlier still she could have escaped earlier: escaped from the prison that made her grave even though it should have been somewhere light and safe…

It was a joke. A cruel joke by God on her insignificant life. Her parents which should have given her a future instead stole the future she'd obtained by her own hands.

The music had only the time to give her a dream, not help her obtain it.


	13. i don't want to die before my song II

**A/N:** Written for the Duel World Challenge, vs. Winged Kuriboh (prompts: family, together)

* * *

><p><p>

**The Saviours  
>13. i don't want to die before my song is complete II<strong>

Her parents had been fighting for as long as she could remember, and for just as long she'd lacked a sanctuary to hide in. She'd had to grow up watching them: watching them scream and shit and hit and throw things – and sometimes they'd get too close to her and she'd get caught up in it too.

Back then, the outside world had seemed like a much scarier place. She'd been too young to be able to just work out, and so she had to stay and listen and watch. But eventually she did grow up, in that family environment.


	14. i don't want to die before my song III

**A/N:** Written for the Duel World Challenge, vs. Jerry Beans Man (prompts: big, strong)

* * *

><p><strong>The Saviours<br>14. i don't want to die before my song is complete III**

When she did start leaving the home whenever voices started to rise…well, it was a big world. Not a sanctuary though. Not at first. She looked so rough and angry that people looked at her like a street punk, shooing her away from classy restaurants and expensive clothing stores.

But at least no-one was yelling and throwing things in a shut-up space. At least she wasn't completely ignored, to be knocked over and left unconscious or dead on the ground. At least there were people who would stop and ask if she was lost.

She was. But they couldn't help.


End file.
